His End
by WithKillerIntent
Summary: L never once thought that he would live forever. He never once thought that death would graciously overlook him. Perhaps, somewhere in the back of his mind, he had known. Perhaps he had been waiting for the day that would end it all. But still... SPOILERS


**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Death Note or it's amazing characters. If I did, L would not have met such an untimely end. :3**

**His End**

It had been the bells that told him.

Lawliet never once thought that he would live forever. He never once thought that death would graciously overlook him because of all the wonderful deeds he had done. Perhaps somewhere in the back of his mind he had known what fate awaited him. Perhaps he was waiting for the day his risky ways, his selfless hobbies would be his end. It was a dangerous business, after all.

Precautions were always taken, though. Protecting himself against the killers he sought out was almost always foremost in his mind. This was, of course, because he knew what might become of the world if he were to leave it. Unable to help. Unable to save anyone. It wouldn't do.

The Kira Case had been different. The famous L was always known to take risks, but never like this. Revealing himself to to the task force was one thing, but to outwardly confess his known identity to the prime suspect? He knew taking that sort of gamble would cost him. He just hoped the price he would have to pay would be enough to finish the game.

It hadn't, in the end. He had died. There had been nothing he could do.

The moment death came, he knew what was happening. He had known before, when the bells started ringing. Standing in the rain, the chaotic downpour engulfing the area around him, contrasting with the inner peace he had somehow found.

He had known death was coming. He had _known_.

And yet, selfish deeds were not his strong point. He had done nothing to prevent his imminent demise. He had told no one. Perhaps that was because, somewhere inside of him, he hoped that he was wrong. That the bells were mistaken. That he was going to live.

But, alas, there was no hope.

Selfish human nature had taken over for a brief moment, though. He had let his knowledge slip to the once person who cared the least, ironically. Was it a show of weakness? Was it proof that he couldn't face death completely and utterly alone? _Alone…_ That word had crossed his mind more than once during his short life.

Lawliet had told his first-ever friend, Light Yagami. Not directly, of course, but he remembered the resigned way he had spoken. Like there was nothing left to do. Like he had given up.

"I'll be leaving soon." He had said softly. "It might be lonely for you."

The shocked look on his opponent's face was enough to get the famous L back on track. To try, to fight. So, back into the investigation room he went, thinking that, perhaps, Light's surprised expression had been proof of the boy's innocence. That maybe, just maybe, it had not been the shock of L's knowledge that caused the expression. The shock that he knew what was in store.

The hope was demolished, though, when Watari breathed his last. Lawliet knew, then. He knew what was happening, he knew what _would_ happen. It was horrid, though.

_Not Watari,_ he had thought desperately. _Please… Not Watari._

He had been surrounded by allies. The people he trusted the most were in that very room, were with him at the final hour. Save for one, of course.

When the Shinigami struck and his forty seconds were up, Lawliet felt it in his very bones. The core of his being was screaming to do something, to do _anything_. But there was nothing. His name was in the Death Note, the name he had so studiously hidden over the years. Sometimes, he would wonder to himself what name _would_ be written in the murder notebook if he were to die. He had so many of them… Pathetic, he thought, that he didn't even know himself.

Interrupted mid-explanation, stopped in his last attempt to do something, to solve the case, his breath caught, pain shooting through his chest. His body gave out as he fell sideways and he waited for the impact of the short drop. The cold floor would be it, then. He would die, alone, on the cold floor.

Strong arms caught him, though, wrapping around him almost protectively. _Watari…?_ had been his initial guess. Silly, but childhood feelings never really die and the kind, old man had been the only one to protect him like this.

But it was Light. Light Yagami, his first and best friend, was holding him, had saved him from dying alone. It was a relief, until Lawliet looked at the boy's expression.

A sadistic smile was plastered on his friend's face, his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked down at his dying opponent. The evil in his glare would have been heart stopping, if the Death Note wasn't already doing the job.

_I knew it…! Light-kun… Kira! Light is… Kira…_ The detective in him was unable to let the information go unrevealed. He had been right all along and now he knew for sure. Now, with his dying breath, he could solve the case, end the nightmare.

His lips parted, ready to destroy his only friend's life with a few words. _Light Yagami is Kira._ But he couldn't say it. Try as he might, the pull of death was too strong, disabling his once capable body. His mind was working over-time, though. _Say it… Say it! _But there was no hope. The bells were echoing through his mind, erasing his ability to hear…to move…to speak…

_I knew it…_ he thought to himself as his vision blurred, the darkness creeping in. _I was right… All along… I was right… But… I can't… __  
_  
And so, while looking at his only friend's face, while looking at the face of his demise, while peering into the much-too-bright light where the sound of the bells seemed to be coming from, L Lawliet's sleepless eyes finally closed.

And his heart stopped.

**Well, I just couldn't leave things how they ended in the series. I believe that L deserved a chance to say his piece, seeing as he met his end so suddenly. This is my humble opinion of what that piece may have included. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**L: Reviews taste like sweets. stares You would deny me sweets?**

**Light: cough Crybaby. cough**

**Thanks for reading, loves. :3**


End file.
